


Le buveur

by Otrera



Category: Le Petit Prince | The Little Prince - Antoine de Saint-Exupéry
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otrera/pseuds/Otrera
Summary: Chapitre 12, de le point de vue du buveur.





	Le buveur

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Tippler](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516079) by [Otrera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otrera/pseuds/Otrera). 



> Français n'est pas ma langue maternelle. Je suis désolé pour des erreurs.

Il y avait quelqu'un bizarre dans le ciel. Le buveur l’ai louché. C'était un grand tas qui bougeait et déplaçait. C'était très bruyant, et il lui a donné un mal de tête. Quand il regardait, un part de le tas est tombé sur sa planète.

«Que fais-tu la?» dit le petit part. Peut-être c'était une personne. La vue de le buveur était trop floue.

«Je bois,» dit le buveur. Il a bu un autre bouteille et a essuyé son visage.

«Pourquoi bois-tu?»

Il faut que le buveur aie pris un moment se rappeler. Quand il est se rappelé, il a devenu très triste. «Pour oublier.»

«Pour oublier quoi?» dit la petite personne.

Le buveur s’est rappelé comment sa vie était avant la bouteille. Contente, gai, parfaite. Il n’aime pas que la petite personne lui fait se rappeler. «Pour oublier que j’ai honte.»

«Honte de quoi?»

«Honte de boire!» Et il a pris une autre gorgée.

La petite personne a retourné à sa place dans le tas et est partie. Le buveur était heureux de lui voire partir.


End file.
